Junjou Romantica  Continuation !
by Theodore1405
Summary: Junjou Romantica Season 2 has long ended but hey, the stories of Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki still continues ! Misaki X Usami , Hiroki X Nowaki , Miyagi X Shinobu ! Filled with Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

[Misaki's POV]

Usagi-san has been ignoring me these past few days. I wonder what's wrong with him today. Every single time I ask him if he wants to eat with me or not, or maybe have a sip of coffee or so together with me, he'd just reply me with an, "No" or "Mhhm, later". I wonder what I did wrong. It's like; he's been avoiding me or something.

I wonder what I did wrong. Maybe Nii-chan called up and must've said something weird to him. Or maybe his feelings have faded for me. I felt my heart twinge a little at that small little thought. I can't be thinking too much can I? Maybe he's a little busy or something.. I can't bring myself to think too much! Usagi-san needs his space too! It doesn't mean that he hates me or something… Maybe he just needs space… Or he grew tired of me…

I mentally slapped myself. I have to trust Usagi-san! I have to trust that he's busy and not avoiding me because he's tired or angry at me for some reason which I am unaware of. NO! That's not the way again Misaki! You have to trust Usagi-san. It's been more than a year since you stayed with him. Since you actually fell in love with him when he kissed you that day…

I could feel my cheeks burning up at the thought of it. Come to think of it, I fell in love with Usagi-san ever since that day, when he got dumped by my Nii-chan. I sighed as I remembered the thought. I looked at Suzuki-san next to me. I hugged him and could smell Usagi-san's scent on it. I sighed and closed my eyes for a little while. I really, truly did not realize that I closed my eyes for the next two hours.

I awoke at the sound of clinking of dishes (?). Who would be washing dishes other than me? I stood up from the couch and walked over to where the sink was. I was so sleepy that I banged onto someone in front of the sink. The tall figure turned and looked down at me with panda eyes. He looked pissed.

My eyes widened upon realizing who this tall figure was.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and bowed a perfect 90 degrees.

"Mmmhhmm." He said and walked up to his room.

What the hell was that? I thought he'd at least say something but nooooo! He did not! He just replied me like that and walked away. He didn't even ruffle my hair like he always does. He never even smiled at me. He never even uttered a word at me! Just a 'mmmhhmm' and that's it? What's wrong with Usagi-san?

What did I do this time?

It's not like I don't tell him how I really feel about him but I can't really tell him how I feel every single second of my life. I'm still not used to it. He says the words, 'I love you' so easily, sometimes I think it's a lie that he tells to almost everyone. I can't be thinking that now can I? Just because he's ignoring me and all can't prove that he's a liar and he's cheating on me.

I sighed and looked at the time. It was just four in the afternoon. It's been two weeks since we last made love to each other and I kind of miss Usagi-san. I want to see him above me and…

OMG MISAKI TAKAHASHI. JUSTWHATWASTHAT! ?

I was practically rolling on the floor going berserk because of my train of dirty thoughts. I can't believe I actually thought that way. I can't believe I just thought of Usagi-san in THAT way. I grabbed my hair and lay down on the floor. I stared up at the high ceiling. This house seems so huge without Usagi-san beside me. I'm just not used to this behavior of his these past two weeks. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

Just then, I heard the door of Usagi-san's room bang open. I looked up and saw him walking down the stairs. I sat up and watched as he made his way towards me. His long legs were right in front of my face. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me on his shoulder. Usually, he'd do this so he could 'kidnap' me and do all those 'H' stuff with me. Again, by normal reflexes, I started hitting him.

"YAHH! PUT ME DOWN! USAGI- oooof." I said as he threw me on his not so hard and not so soft bed.

I looked at him with eyes that said, 'I need you so much'. He smirked and started to take out his tie. Again, I wonder just why he had to wear a tie at home. Usagi-san really is some weird person. I sighed and looked at him as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He bent down and kissed me violently.

I felt his tongue enter my mouth as he battled with mine. I was already gasping for air. I opened my eyes a little and saw him staring down at my red face. My face turned even redder than before. He broke the kiss and reached for the bottom of my shirt where he gently slipped his two hands in. That's when I felt my nipples getting pinched slowly as he kissed me again. I was moaning through our kiss as he fondled with my already erected nipples.

He broke away from the kiss and unzipped my pants. He revealed my already hard member that was craving to be stroked. Usagi-san did not only stroke my hardened member, but he also put it into his wet and hot mouth. This is where Usagi-san truly is amazing. He knows how to make me moan out for more.

"Usa..gi.. –san… I'm going to… ah! Ah… AH!" I screamed as I lightly thrusted into his mouth and came.

He gulped everything down and licked his lips, as if the taste was something to be savored and not wasted. I looked at him as he totally stripped me out of all my clothes.

"Won't you do the same for me, my dearest Misaki?" He said with a smirk.

I unbuttoned his shirt as I went down to unzip his pants. I could feel his member all hard. I could already picture the size of it in my head. I unzipped and pulled down his pants along with his underwear. I looked at him as he pushed me back down on the bed, so I was lying flat on my back, totally defenseless over the wraths of the great Usagi-san.

He placed his finger in my mouth as I sucked it wantonly. I kept our gazes locked with each other as I wanted this man to do this to me two weeks ago. I missed him so much… I thought I could've died waiting for this day to ever come. I sucked on his two long and sexy fingers. I moaned while sucking as he used his thigh to rub against my hard member.

"Usagi-san… Faster… I need you- AH!" I screamed as he thrusted two fingers in me without much warning.

He kept thrusting, turning his fingers in circles, making me feel more and more uncomfortable. He used his other hand and pumped on my neglected member.

"Ah… Ungghh… Unnff… Usagi… san… I… Ah… can't!" I screamed as I came all over his hand and my stomach.

I looked at him as I gasped for breath desperately. I looked at him, wanting him to thrust his huge dick into me now. I wanted to feel him in me, NOW!

"Usagi-san… I need you! Faster, just enter me already…" I moaned out as I grabbed him by the neck and hugged him.

I knew he was shocked as he froze for a little while. After that, he seemed to be back to normal as I felt his member poking my tiny opening. Slowly, he entered deep into me in one thrust. I couldn't deny that it hurt like hell when he first entered like that. There was not enough preparation or anything but soon, he started to move slowly. I could feel the pleasure building up in my stomach. Soon, he picked up his pace, hitting my sweet spot and causing me to see white all over.

"Ahhh! Unnghhh… Usagi! Usagi-san! AHHH! Faster… Come… In me… I love you! AANNGGH!" I screamed as I came all over my stomach.

I felt him filling me completely. From here, I knew that I wasn't the only one wanting for this day to come. I looked at Usagi-san and waited for him to catch his breath. We were silent for a second. Then, I started tearing up. I wonder if he's just using me as a fuck buddy or something. He never even muttered the words 'I love you' during our love making today.

"Do you not love me anymore, Usagi-san?" I asked him.

His eyes widened but he laid down next to me, hugging me.

"I love you, Misaki, more than anything in the world." He reassured me.

"But for two weeks!" I exclaimed, looking at his beautiful sculptured face.

"I had an assignment to do. I had to write a normal novel, means no more BL for me. But whenever I'm with Misaki, I write BL and I can't even write a normal novel seriously. I took two weeks to finish six normal novels. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you… Starting… NOW." He said and attacked my lips once again.

I knew he still loves me, as much as I love him.

As Usagi-san held me on that bed, I thought that I'd never leave this man, ever. I love him and I know that he loves me too.

As he held me tightly in his arms, we made two weeks worth of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: 'Do you love the treatment I give you?'****  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to own every guy there is in Junjou Romantica, I can't, and I can never own any of them. *sobs in one corner***

=========================================

[Misaki's POV]

"Misaki, I want to eat this."

"Misaki, I want to eat that."

"Misaki, I want to go here."

"Misaki, I want to go there."

"Misaki, I want to try that."

"Misaki, I want to try this."

"Misaki…" Usagi-san called out once again.

"WHAT? You've been calling me non-stop! Misaki this, Misaki that! Just what do you really want from me?" I screamed at him.

I knew that was a wrong move.

"What I want from you? Nothing. I just want," He said as he placed his hand below my chin to make me look up at him, "You."

"I knew it! I shouldn't have asked that question! Forget that I ever asked that question!" I shouted and went up to my room.

Just then, Aikawa-san walked out from Usagi-san's room. She was looking through a stack of papers and didn't notice that we were standing right in front of her. When she looked up, that's when she finally noticed me.

"Oh Misaki! You're here! Lord Usami… Please do finish all your work." She said and handed him all the papers that she was carrying.

"What more is there to finish?" Usagi-san asked, as if he didn't care a single bit about his work.

He handed her the stack of papers and hugged me from behind. He followed me into my room and sat down on my bed. I don't know what's into Usagi-san these days. He's been bugging me and he keeps clinging onto me these past few days. I wonder what's wrong with him, really! I mean, he is clingy and all but now, it's getting worst!

"Misaki…" Usagi-san whispered into my ear as he licked my earlobe.

"Ah…" I moaned in shock.

He smirked and placed his hand under my shirt. He pinched my nipple, one of my sensitive spots and kept teasing me. I couldn't help but moan.

"LORD USAMI AKIHIKO!" Aikawa-san barged in while we were in the middle of doing 'that'.

"Aikawa-san!" I exclaimed as I pushed Usagi-san away.

"I'm so sorry! I won't disturb!" Aikawa-san said and was about to close the door when I stopped her.

"It's okay Aikawa-san! You can ask him to do his job now! I'll be preparing dinner." I said and walked down to the kitchen.

I made my down to the kitchen and to really prepare dinner. Then, I heard Aikawa coming down the stairs. I smiled to her as I made dinner. She sat down in front of me and kept staring at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable, but I really didn't mind since Usagi-san kept staring at me most of the days anyways. He told me that it was a way of getting inspiration but from what I know, whenever Usagi-san looks at me, I know he's thinking of me doing perverted stuff to him. I wonder where he gets that imagination of his, especially an imagination which is super perverted.

"Neh, Misaki-kun?" Aikawa-san asked me as Usagi-san sat down next to her.

"What is it, Aikawa-san?" I asked.

"Do you… Like the treatment Usagi-san gives you?" she asked me, which made me stop at whatever I was doing.

I noticed Usagi-san's gaze at me. I looked at Aikawa-san with confused eyes. Truth is, I really don't know if I do or not. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I already told Usagi-san that if I didn't like it, I would've pushed him away but the whenever I push him away, he keeps insisting on it, so the real question is; Do I like the treatment he gives me or not?

"Eh? That's a real personal question." I said and laughed.

My laugh sounded so awkward anyone would know that it was a forced laugh. I sighed and looked at Usagi-san who was staring at the paper in his hands. I sighed as I knew that my answer didn't satisfy him at all. I sighed and went on to continue preparing dinner.

After dinner was settled, Aikawa-san had to prepare to leave already since she had an impromptu meeting with one of her friends. So it was me and Usagi-san again.

We sat opposite each other and ate, as usual. Usagi-san kept quiet the whole time. I was worried. I'm scared that he might just pull out a different stunt. I'm scared that he might think the wrong things and just… Leave me. I pushed that thought out of my head and continued to eat.

Before I was done, Usagi-san was already on the way to the kitchen. Usually, he'd wait for me to finish dinner and we'd do the dishes together but… He's acting all weird again now.

"Usagi-san?" I called out.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed. You go to bed early, Misaki." He said and went up to the bathroom.

I sighed. I had an uneasy feeling in my chest. I looked down at my feet. I lost my appetite. I went to clear the kitchen and such. Without thinking about anything except for Usagi-san, I went to take a bath and then headed straight to bed. I sighed and wondered if Usagi-san was okay or not.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up the next morning wanting to get breakfast ready but it was already 7.30 in the morning. I ran over to Usagi-san's room to apologize but he was gone. I looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. I looked around and found a note attached to Suzuki-san's ribbon. I took it and read it.

'Dear Misaki, I need some time to be alone for awhile. I won't be away for long. For around three to four days? I love you. –Usagi.'

My eyes widened in shock.

Where would Usagi-san go to without telling me like this? This is my fault, isn't it? I sighed and sat down next to Suzuki-san. I looked at Suzuki-san and sighed once again. If only I gave Aikawa-san a proper answer. I sighed and noticed that I never really told him that I like the treatment that he gives me. I mean, I came from all of them and no doubt, he always turns me on. With him just touching my chest, I'd get hard down there already.

Ever since Usagi-san started touching me, I kept having two wet dreams at least once a week. I keep dreaming about Usagi-san touching me and doing all 'those' stuff to me.

I'm kind of used to it but in a way, I really enjoy it. Maybe it's just a normal reflex to push him away? I looked down at the note as I lay down on his bed. It really smells like Usagi-san. His pillow and his blanket had his scent stuck to them. I sighed and felt myself getting hard. I unzipped my pants slowly.

I started massaging my hardened member. I started to stroke myself slowly, imagining that it was Usagi-san who was stroking me.

"Usagi-san…" I moaned out.

I took a finger and inserted it into my entrance slowly. I kept moaning out Usagi-san's name and imagining that he was the one who was touching me. Soon, I came all over my hand, screaming Usagi-san's name. I flopped back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"My, I didn't expect you to do all that," I heard a familiar voice say as I sat up abruptly to see who was standing by the door, "Too late, I'm already so turned on by your little 'show'."

He slowly walked up to me and smiled as he trapped me under him. He held my two hands by the wrist and kissed me so passionately I got turned on just with his tongue entering my mouth. I was hard and it was visible. I felt uncomfortable and kept squirming under Usagi-san because I wanted him to touch me real badly. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I felt my face heat up like never before. I felt so embarrassed that he actually saw me like that. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Misaki. I was about to leave but forgot something. So I came back and saw you like that." He said with a smirk.

I blushed again and tried to ignore whatever he was saying. He attacked my lips once again and I could feel his tongue touching the back of my throat. He sucked on my tongue and once again, I moaned unintentionally.

"You'll get a punishment. I swear, you'll LOVE the treatment I give you this time."He whispered into my ear.

================================================

**There'll be part 2 ! No worries. Sorry for slow updates. Really having a blocked brain now ! sorry readers :( but I hope you guys keep following me and supporting me ! R&R ? :)**


End file.
